


[PODFIC] Walk Beside Me

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/206329">Walk Beside Me</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500">Rachel500</a></p>
<p>
  <i>When a diplomatic mission is interrupted by the Wraith, Sam and Teyla wrestle their personal demons to work together and find a way back to Atlantis.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Walk Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walk Beside Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206329) by [Rachel500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500). 



A podfic of [Walk Beside Me](206329) by [Rachel500](../users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500)  


length: 1:00:00

[Right click and save to download mp3 file](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/jazd/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BRachel500%2B-%2BWalk%2BBeside%2BMe.mp3)

or just hit play:  



End file.
